


The Little Mer

by JulianRaegan



Series: Bedtime Stories AU [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Character Death, F/M, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:19:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulianRaegan/pseuds/JulianRaegan
Summary: The Little Mermaid AUA marriage, a dagger, a goodbye





	The Little Mer

Chattering and well wishes were given, the atmosphere on the ship festive and happy. “To the newlyweds!” The people toasted.

 

A young man with a smattering of moles smiled at all the well-wishers celebrating and dancing. “Hey” a deep voice greeted elbowing him in the side.

 

The young man looked at his side where another man with joyous green eyes stood. He playfully elbowed the man back, causing the man to chuckle.

 

“What a day, huh?” the man says, moving to stand closer to the young man and started watching the inebriated dancing of majority.

 

The young man blushed at the close contact before nodding at the man’s statement.

 

As they stood side by side, the young man thought to himself, _‘I wish this moment would never end.’_ And as if he heard him, the man turned to him and smiled.

 

“Derek!” A soft feminine voice called out.

 

The man swiftly switched his attentions to a woman walking towards them, a sparkle entering his eyes and a soft private smile showing up. “Paige.”

 

“There you are! I have been looking for you!” She tells him, the man leaning down a bit to kiss her.

 

“I’m sorry, my dear wife, let me make it up to you,” Derek whispered, the sound faint as the wind carried it over to the young man’s ears.

 

The young man watched them, forgotten as the newlywed walked off. His lips twisted to a bitter smile. _‘Congratulations,’_

 

He turned away from the festivity and leaned over the ship, looking over the dark ocean that was illuminated by the silver glow of the moon that hung surrounded by little lights in the black cloaked sky.

 

Little by little, he heard the people slowly trickle back inside to their rooms although some stayed on the floorboards, passed out.

 

He continued staring over to nothingness when, suddenly, a splash of water caught his attention.

 

The young man looked down to the water below and saw another male his age, familiarity filling his eyes as he saw the swimming man with a slightly crooked jaw.

 

“Stiles! We got Deaton to tell us of a way to get you back home!” The man shouted, equal parts excited and concerned.

 

Stiles tilted his head to the side, questioning.

 

His longtime friend that was like a brother to him beckoned over another mer whom he recognized as Scott’s intended.

 

The mer handed Scott a beautiful and intricately designed dagger which his friend then threw at him, shouting; “Catch!”

 

The young man clumsily caught it with his hands and then proceeded to stare at it uncomprehendingly. He looked over at his friend with a brow raised, silently asking; _‘What am I supposed to do with it?’_

 

“Once you strike the dagger through his heart, you will be able to go back to us, Stiles,”

 

His words made the young man freeze, staring at the dagger in horror. Noticing his reaction, Scott said, “He doesn’t see you, Stiles, he broke your heart! Even after all you have sacrificed for him, he still didn’t see you!”

 

When he still didn’t do anything, Scott continued, “What of your father, Stiles? He misses you. Terribly so.”

 

At that, Stiles slowly nodded, making his friend smile in relief. “Just one strike, and you’ll be home,”

 

The young man then walked over to the resting quarters of the newlywed princess and prince, the dagger clutched tightly to his chest.

 

He quietly opened the door, the light streaming in over the sleeping forms of the husband and wife.

 

As he approached the bed, and prepared to strike the man he loved, he noticed something. Derek was smiling in his sleep. Smiling the same smile that Stiles first fell in love with.

 

Tears trailed down his cheeks and, in that instant, Stiles relieved all those times they had spent together, all those memories they created.

 

_‘I’m Prince Derek, what is your name?’_

 

_‘That’s a fork, it’s used for eating, not for combing’_

_‘Hey, want to go dance with me?’_

 

_‘Thank you for listening, you’re a really great listener.’_

 

Stiles lowered the dagger and turned away from the bed. He can’t do it. He can’t. Tears were now falling freely from his eyes, and, with a last look at the two, slipped out as quietly as he had entered the room, not noticing the slight movement from the bed.

 

He walked back over to where Scott was waiting, shaking from the intensity of his feelings. His friend saw him and immediately asked if he was alright and if he had done the deed.

 

When he shook his head, Scott screamed at him, “Stiles! Do it! The sun is rising! The deadline’s almost up!”

 

A sleep addled voice sounded from behind him, “Stiles? What’s wrong?”

 

He spun around from his distraught friend and faced the man he loves. Seeing the tears, Derek blinked awake. “Stiles?”

 

The young man shook his head, smiling as if nothing was amiss. Derek frowned and walked closer to the other man. “Come on, Stiles, what’s wrong?”

 

As the first rays of sun hit the ocean, Stiles surged forward, placing a chaste kiss on Derek’s lips, leaving the prince bewildered in its wake.

 

No words left his lips, but his mouth formed them clearly enough for Derek to understand.

 

_“I”_

 

_“Love”_

 

_“You”_

 

As he formed the last word, the sun’s rays started to hit his skin, and he had started to turn into sea foam. The dagger he was holding fell to the floor with a clang, and the rest of him dissolved, leaving no trace of his existence.

 

Scott and the other mers cried in despair for the loss of their beloved kin, diving back into the depths, and the last thing that Derek saw of them was their tails glinting in the morning light.

 

_“I will always love you. I’m sorry. Goodbye.”_ A warm caress, a gentle voice that he never had the chance to hear and never will be able to do so from this moment, _Goodbye_.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing. Seriously. I'm not happy with this.
> 
> On another note, I'm actually contemplating a Paige-is-the-mermaid version.
> 
> Ah well.
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed this somehow...someway. 
> 
> ( ) ( )  
> ( ° ♡ ° )  
> o()___()


End file.
